METROPOLIS: Darkest and Hope
by bigville001
Summary: Summary Clark Kent's parents die in the second meteor shower when a meteor struck their home, they were both killed, and Clark goes into exile for three years yet the Clark Kent everyone once knew is not the same man who returned now must find his place in the world and stop a great danger from destroying earth. Rating: PG-13 (some mild violence, some mature content)
1. Prologue

**Summary Clark Kent's parents die in the second meteor shower when a meteor struck their home, they were both killed, and Clark goes into exile for three years yet the Clark Kent everyone once knew is not the same man who returned now must find his place in the world and stop a great danger from destroying earth. **

**Rating****: PG-13 (some mild violence, some Mature content chapters will be marked ****Relationship****: Clois Superman legend with a Smallville twist!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the characters from Smallville/Lois & Clark the Superman movies or DC Comics - it's all just for fun!**

A/N so I was reading DC comics the new 52 action #1 Superman #1 long with the Savior of Smallville. I know DCs relaunch stems from the comic book flashpoint which set the DC universe off balance just a little. As a result, this story idea came to me, so I hope you all enjoy.

A/N2: hey everyone, I head of the post this story because of the Internet Storage problems so much for Internet cloud drives anyway here we go I will post up to chapter seven and continued from their enjoy

Prologue

Smallville cemetery a warm summer day friend's neighbor's classmates gathered to pay their respects two of the finest people Smallville Kansas, ever knew despite the devastation caused by the second meteor shower in this little town. People pull together in this devastating, but none more devastating than the loss of Jonathan and Martha Kent. The sun is warm, Clark does not feel the warmth all he feels is cold and loneliness he rushed to save everyone in Smallville, he could not save the two people he loved most his own parents. Lois Chloe Lana and Lex along with the rest of the town watch as the young Clark Kent stood there with two hands of dirt sprinkling it atop their coffins.

He stood there a good long while thinking of what to do where to go yet one thought repeated over in his mind. All those things I can do, all my abilities... And I couldn't save them. Two weeks have passed Clark has spent time thinking while he rebuilt the farmhouse and the barn, by the time he was done he knew what he had to do he aranged for his neighbor Ben Hubbard, to take over maintaining the farm he packed his duffel bag exiting the front door walks across the yard to the barn placing his duffel on his father's motorcycle just about ready to start it when he notices Chloe's car pull up both Chloe and Lois step out of the car.

Hi Clark, how are you? Fine Chloe what is it you and Lois want? Well, Smallville, Chloe and I decide to stop by to see how you were doing we haven't seen you in a white. You planning a little road trip? Not exactly Lois I'm leaving. What do you mean leaving? Where are you going? The world is a big place Chloe it's time to find my place in it. He walked over to his father's motorcycle and secured duffel bag and then rode off leaving both Chloe and Lois to wonder if they would ever see him again.

Three years later in the fortress of solitude after he spent time traveling the world learning what his father and mother had taught him helping others throughout the world he now stood in the center of a white light absorbing information about krypton, and all the knowledge of the 28 known galaxies along with other teachings from Jor-El.

'Isn't time we moved beyond these mental trials? (Jor-El) Your determination is strong my son; it will serve you well, but it can become a weakness you must be patient my son, yet I can sense something is troubling you.

'I Couldn't save them. They protected me, love me taught me to understand my abilities, and I failed them. You and Lara, send me here to fulfill a destiny to inspire hope just like my earth parents inspired hope in me, I will not let their memories die. I now wear the symbol of our family every day to remind me of my destiny as well as a much greater promise. For years, I have trained traveled to understand everything that you and my earth parents taught me.

'I'm proud of you my son. Remember the strength of true hero is to deal with feelings of loss not to avoid them. Inspire hope my son not just for the world but for yourself as well don't close your heart my son live among them embrace your new home. Always hold in your heart your special heritage, for your abilities may have come from your mother and I yet it was the Kent's who raised you in smallville for that your mother and I will always be grateful my son. Always remember we are always with you as are the kent's and smallville

'I promise father I will honor both the house of EL the Kent's all the days of my life.

Today would mark the end of his training and so begins a new journey.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Return to the World**

Daily Planet – Monday Morning.

'A partner chief you can't be serious I don't need someone slowing me down.

'I'm sorry – lane last time I checked I am still the boss, anyway I just need someone to show him the ropes for a while.

'Well he'd better be something' if he's going to keep up with me."  
'Oh believe me, Lois, he is. Have you ever heard of Calvin Ellson?

'Calvin Ellson! Are you kidding his articles are renowned he is freelance journalism legend?" Perry leaned back in his chair, the leather creaking as he rocked it and smiled, he knew this would get her attention to have someone of Calvin Ellson, stature working for the Daily Planet alongside ace reporter Lois Lane, gave Perry a great sense of pride oh sure he knew of Calvin Ellson's reputation, he was no desk jockey, he was a man who enjoyed being in the middle the action reporting the truth.

'Chief how the hell, did you manage to convince someone such as Calvin Ellson to write for The Daily Planet?

' Lois, as you know, that The Daily Planet has printed some of his articles over the years, and yes I know his reputation; he's a freelancer never really settles down always on the move chasing a big story, he reminds me of you Lois. So the last article he sent in a few months back I sent him a job offer, I am proud to say The Daily Planet will have two aces reporters Lois Lane and Calvin Ellson.

To say Lois was stunned would be an understatement she was admire of his now, to hear that he will be working at the Daily Planet with her was like a dream come true. She often wondered who he really is because his writing reflected everything he reported on his articles were almost like miniature novels, they captivated you making a person feel as though they were there with him, witnessing all that he was seeing capturing every aspect of the stories he reported. He even won a few awards, yet no one had ever really seen pictures of him some even call him the phantom writer.

"Lois Lois"

"Sorry chief what did you say?"

'I said I will introduce him to the staff at 10 this morning.

'During the planning meeting kind, throwing him in the deep end a little early aren't you chief?

'I am sure he can handle it. Now where's your story on the Metrotech hijacking?

'Working on it chief I have a meeting with a metro tech research at 11am."

'Great get back to then."

She nodded exited Perry's office making her way back to her desk sitting in her chair listening as the sounds of the bullpen; she loves the energy of the Daily Planet; she worked long and hard to make her name synonymous with the Daily Planet, and now to have a writer such as Calvin Ellson joining the Daily Planet; they would make a media power house more so than it already is briefly glanced towards the clock in one hour the Daily Planet; news staff would meet freelance legend Calvin Ellson.

(Phone rings.)

'Daily Planet Lane speaking.

'Hey Lois how's it going this morning? I am calling to see we're still on for lunch at one.

Hey Chloe, yes we're still on for lunch, however; I might have to bring someone with me.

Who John, it's cool you can bring him along, he is your boyfriend.

No... No... It's not John Perry has partnered me with a new reporter.

'Perry did what! A partner you can't stand partners. What's Perry thinking?

Well, Perry said this new guy reminds him of me because we both have a knack for getting big stories besides you won't believe who it is Chloe.

Let me guess, some wet behind the ears green horn right?"

'Not exactly Chloe, you know that guy whose articles we've collected over the years?

You mean Calvin Ellson?

Yep one and only he's the guy Perry just hired an

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone Lois wondered if she had dropped a call or pulled the core of the receiver.

'Chloe. Chloe, are you okay?

'Calvin Ellson! Oh my god. Do you have any idea what this means for The Daily Planet you and Calvin Ellson the new Daily Planet power house. How in the hell, did Perry manage doing the impossible?

'Hey Chloe you know Perry, as well as I do I guess he still has a few hidden tricks.

'So tell me when do you meet him?

'I am meeting him, with the rest of the staff in about 30 minutes."

'Lois you must convince him, to join you for lunch okay."

"Chloe, he might just want to get straight to work, but I'll try okay."

'Come on cuz you're Lois Lane ace reporter, I am sure he'll make time to speak with you."

"Thanks Chloe I better go."

'Okay see you at 1."

Lois hung up the phone and continued working on her story preparing for her meeting. Also preparing to meet Calvin Ellson in half an hour, she was deeply engrossed in her research trying to find a connection with all the recent hijackings as of late it has been going on for several weeks now police are baffled tech companies growing concerns to protect shipments and worker's safe.

"Good morning Lois."

She looks up from her computer sees John, with a bagel and coffee she smiles as he sets them on her desk then moves closer to give her a kiss on the lips. John Kessler, worked in the international section of the Daily Planet, he and Lois had met at a daily planet charity fundraiser over a year or so ago their relationship has worked fairly well considering the demands of the reporter lifestyle, they do have similar family backgrounds both being raised in the army. John served four years in order to get through college, it gave him a perspective on the world which in turn made him, a damn good journalist.

'Thanks John, I totally forgot about breakfast this morning working on my article about all the hijackings. Furthermore, given the fact that Perry, has hired a new reporter, and he wants me to partner with him for a while.

'Really so, who's the new reporter?"

'Calvin Ellson.

John chokes on his coffee hearing what she just told him, Calvin Ellson, the world-renowned freelance journalist here at the Daily Planet; John was amazed that Perry had wrangle such a legend.

'Are you serious, Calvin Ellson? Why on earth would Perry partner you with him, for one you don't share by-lines, two the man doesn't need shadowing three the guy is always on move chasing stories he never stays in the same place very long?"

'Believe me, I know his reputation John, I've read his articles, nevertheless, Perry hired him, and he should be here any minute for the staff meeting.

'Conference room ladies and gentlemen."

Lois and John heard Perry shout. Everyone follows suit into the conference room Lois John, jimmy and Cat along the few others sat at the conference table while others were forced to stand Perry, stood near the head of the table much like a general ready to command his soldiers. He went over the day's agenda and few talking points for things that had come up assigned stories to individuals this went on good 30 minutes as usual. Perry would ask for updates on current assignments. He ran a tight ship The Daily Planet, is the number one newspaper in the world for a reason it never missed a deadline. The meeting was nearly over and whispers in the conference room started everyone in some way or another had heard the news of Perry's latest hire the one and only Calvin Ellson.

'Alright everyone quiet down as some of you are aware The Daily Planet, has hired a new reporter believe me; it was not an easy task to do he is no desk jockey, he is a reporter always on the move much like another ace reporter we all know (Perry smiles at Lois) his writing is sharp savvy his articles are renowned that is why he'll make a great addition to The Daily Planet ladies and gentlemen, is my pleasure to introduce Calvin Ellison.

The conference room door opens in steps a man in black slacks a dark-blue button up shirt gold tie sleeves rolled up to showing his toned arm's well built torso broad shoulders sculpted face strong jaw ocean blue eyes covered with glasses and jet-black hair, which left most women speechless, including Lois Lane. She couldn't believe what she saw a man she hadn't seen for over three years. He made his way over to where Perry was standing they shook hands and they both turned and faced a very surprised group of people.

'Well folks Calvin Ellson AKA Clark Kent.

'Oh thank you Mr. White for the uh dramatic introduction (clearing his throat) good morning everyone I uh; I hope to be an asset to the Daily Planet thank you." He pushed his glasses up onto his nose and stared straight at the crowd of people looking at their expressions some were that of shock and amazement others were that of the ones he didn't dare mention Perry placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his hand once again.

'I'm sure you will son. Alright everyone there is news out in the world get out there and go to work.

Perry lead Clark back to his office everyone went out of the conference room except Lois; she was stunned the legendary Calvin Ellson, was none other than Clark Kent echoed through her mind. He looked nothing like she remembered all those years ago, he had matured into a man and extremely good looking one at that how on earth was she going to talk to him. He had seen things that most people would never see in their entire lifetime which brought about another wave of questions would he remember their semi friendship?

Clark Kent was none other than Calvin Ellson, man Chloe, is going to flip when she hears this news. She exited the conference room making her way back to her desk when Perry shouts her name.

'You bellowed chief.

'Yes, Kent here will be taking the desk across from you, although I doubt he'll be sitting very much. Why don't you show him around perhaps he can join you today in the interview.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

They both exited the office Lois lead the way, she shows him his desk then showed him, around The Daily Plant explaining the different departments along with the deadline schedules for publishing story assignments along with other essentials.

Lois found she was quite nervous being in his presents not for the same reasons that others, might be but for the fact that she once knew him, yet here she was giving him a tour of The Daily Planet while at the same time she couldn't find anything to say to him.

He wasn't the same Clark Kent she once knew many years ago, no Clark Kent had a sense of maturity about him, it showed in his writing the way he described event's places people was truly a remarkable leaving her hard-pressed to find anything to say to him about his life the things he witnessed the place he'd been. How does one find the right words speak to a person who was once a friend now you know nothing about.

They continue the tour to the international section where many others were surprised to see him John made his way over to them and introduced himself.

'Hello I am John—"

'John Kessler head of the Daily Planet international section served in US army four years in different locations throughout the world it's a pleasure to meet you.

Both were quite surprised by the detailed information Clark knew about the daily planet personnel.

'Well thank you Mr. Ellson."

'Please call me Clark Kent, Calvin Ellson is just my pen name for my articles."

'Oh of course, you don't want to draw attention when you're chasing stories I understand completely Mr. Kent, perhaps we can share adventure stories sometime.

They both shook hands Clark nodded politely as he continued the tour making their way back to the bullpen they were stopped once again by staff members wanting to shake Clark's hand asked him questions about all he'd seen throughout his travels. Lois was amazed at how well he handled the slew of staff members, he was calm cool charming he was definitely not same Clark, she knew or didn't know they finally make their way back to their desks when a sultry blonde made her way to Clark's desk.

'Well hello there handsome my name is

'Catherine Grant society and style gossip columnist you have a degree in arts and theater as well as fashion you studied in New York. However, instead of designing clothing you write about it.

'Impressive Handsome, it looks like someone has done their homework."

'It's part of my job Ms. Grant."

'I certainly wouldn't expect anything less from the legendary Calvin Ellson.

'My name Ms. Grant, is Clark Kent, my pen-name is Calvin Ellson.

'Apples and oranges Handsome I just want to welcome you to The Daily Planet, if there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask.

'I'll try to remember that Ms. Grant thank you.

Clark watched her walk away from his desk with a little sway in her hips, he shook his head and continued organizing his desk and email. Lois watched the whole interaction between Clark and Cat, she tried to sway his attention. However, Clark never wavered, not once he seemed more focused on getting on with his assignment, which impressed her he's focused very disciplined with a sense of what he wanted to achieve in his life she could admire that she felt the same about her life and her stories.

She looked at the clock on her computer screen, she had 15 minutes before her meeting so, she gathered up her notes and everything else she would need and made her way over to Clark's desk.

'Ready to go to smail—

Before she could finish saying his nickname, he looked directly at her with a look she had never seen before she (cleared her throat) and tried again.

'Are you ready Kent?

'Of course Ms. Lane

Inwardly cringing at the way he said, her name it was pretty obvious the Clark Kent, she once knew doesn't exist anymore she would have to find a new way to communicate to this Clark. As they made their way to the elevator, she was searching her mind trying to find something to say to him all she had were questions the elevator doors opened, and they stepped inside after a few minutes of silence she spoke.

'So how long have you been home?

"Excuse me."

'I said how long have you been home

'About three weeks I had business to attend to when I returned home you know, the farm and all that just a couple of things to take care of."

"So you plan on staying on the farm?

'Nope I got my own place in Metropolis just a couple blocks from the planet."

'Chloe is going to flip when I tell her, that legendary freelance journalist Calvin Ellson, is none other than Clark Kent unless you would like a teller her in person say at lunch this afternoon?

'I would love to see Chloe, again unfortunately I have a meeting and a few leads to chase Ms Lane.

She cringed once again with the way he said her name, they rode the elevator in silence until the doors opened at ground level, she's first to exit with Clark right behind. They made their way to the parking garage, he even held the door open for her so, some real Clark Kent was still in there somewhere they made their way toward Lois's parking spot they abruptly stopped when he spoke.

'We can take my motorcycle it would be faster."

'Yeah, but my car just down a ways Kent.

'I know that Ms. Lane, the bike is faster through traffic your choice.

He removed his sports jacket packing it into the saddlebag, removing a helmet, she watches his actions for a few moments before she decides to join him, he hands her an extra jacket and helmet she climbed on the back of his motorcycle heading to metro tech for the interview.

Riding through the streets of Metropolis, was quite exhilarating granted she had been on motorcycles many times throughout her life, yet there was just something about riding on the back of Clark Kent's motorcycle she found it to be extremely exhilarating. Clark pulled into the metro tech parking lot with 8 minutes to spare which allow than 3 minutes to change and freshen up for the interview allowing for a good 5 extra minutes She made a mental note the next time she was pressed for time for an interview Kent's motorcycle is definitely the way to go.

'Hi Lois Lane, Daily Planet I am here to meet with Stacy Rollins.

'Yes, Ms. Lane Mrs. Rollins will be just a minute. Please have a seat." They both took a seat and waited within 90 seconds, Mrs. Rollins greeted them.

'Ms. Lane. Thank you for coming.

"Of course Mrs. Rollins this is my associate Clark Kent also with The Daily Planet."

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Kent she said as she shook his hand.

'You too Mrs. Rollins.

She leads them both into her office offering them something to drink they both shook their heads and said no thank you and got right down to business Lois asked all questions while Mrs. Rollins answered up to the best of her ability Clark observed the entire interaction occasionally throwing in a few words here and there allowing Lois to conduct the interview after 20 minutes or so Mrs. Rollins showed them out Lois and Clark thanked her for her time then went about their business.

They walked back to the parking lot Clark pulled out two jackets and helmets and handed them to Lois while Clark packs their business jackets with her purse into the saddle bag.

'So I take it the information Ms. Rollins gave is extremely beneficial to your article research."

'You got that right small—he gave her the look once again, which she quickly corrected by saying Kent.

'Good so I will drop you back of The Daily Planet then I am off to my meeting.

"Or I can a company you to your meeting just as you came to mind."

'What about your article or lunch with Chloe this afternoon I don't want you to miss it.

'Come on Kent its only 11:30 the lunch is at one that gives me plenty of time to see the legendary Calvin Ellson in action.

Clark shook his head and smiled his mind said the same thing same old Lois.

'Alright Lane let's go.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Zipping throughout Metropolis, traffic they made their way to Clark's meeting Lois found herself holding on much tighter to Clark as he zipped through the city almost as if he had no fear for the whole experience, she did catch the familiar scent that was pure Clark Kent, even so he was a man mature confident but not overconfident still he seemed distant in some ways more focused than she ever seen anyone.

Although she had a feeling it all stems from the persona of Calvin Elson, he had adopted the persona over the past years reporting stories all over the world. Now to come back home to the life he left behind years ago must pose a difficult challenge to face the memory that he once was and hopefully still is Clark Kent.

They come to a stop just outside an apartment building; Lois removes her helmet she looks around at her surroundings known issues of class at metropolis and wondering why exactly he stopped here.

She followed him inside up two flights of stairs she wandered why stop here was this his apartment she ruled out the possibility judging by the surroundings this was nowhere near close to The Daily Planet perhaps he is visiting a friend. She had no idea who this Clark Kent was the year's change things life experience can often take a person to places they never expected she knew that all too wellbeing the general's daughter sometime our destiny can always be denied. They stopped in front of apartment 317, to which Clark preceded to knock on the door a woman approximately early fifties answered the door.

'Good afternoon Mrs. Danvers. I uh, do apologize for showing up so abruptly I am an associate of Calvin Ellson, my name is Clark Kent. Mr. Elson informs me of your current situation about your daughter's unusual disappearance."

"Oh please do, come in Mr. Kent." she opened the door stepping aside allowing both of them to enter the apartment. Thank you Mrs. Danvers... This is my associate Lois Lane of The Daily Planet.

'Pleasure to meet Ms. Lane, I have read all of your articles.

Shaking Lois' hand she gestures for them to sit down she offers them some coffee or water both shaking their heads no thank just as in her meeting earlier Clark, asked Mrs. Danvers questions about her daughter's disappearance she told Clark a story what happened how long she been gone it happened so, she quickly told him that her daughter was excited to meet him and she could tell by his eyes he was excited only to find out she was missing. Mrs. Danvers, told them that her daughter was a bright young girl with a bright future she couldn't understand why anyone do this the meeting on 20 minutes, or she got up from her chair and walked over to the drawer and pulled out letters her daughter had written to one Calvin Ellson, she handed them to Clark both Lois and Clark stood up and the woman show them to the door Clark and Lois thanked her for her time and make their way back to The Daily Planet.

The ride back to the office was done great heist Lois could feel the tension in his body as they rode through the city he was determined to find this girl and put that woman's worries to rest pulling into The Daily Planet parking garage Clark stopped his bike right in front of Lois' car.  
Last stop Ms. Lane

Lois sat on the motorcycle for a few more moments she really did enjoy the freedom of being on a motorcycle with him she sings to herself climb off the motorcycle handing him back the jacket and helmet he gives her purse back to her she stands there watching him wondering who he is now so much more man than he was years ago, it was a puzzle to her yet she knew somewhere in there is the Smallville she once knew shaking those thoughts away she spoke.

'That was quite a ride Kent. Anyway you really think you can help this woman find her daughter?

'It's our job as reporters to find the truth is not Ms. Lane so I guarantee you I will do my absolute best to find Mrs. Danvers daughter.

His words were steadfast and serious she saw it in his eyes he meant every word something told her he would do everything within his power short of being a crusader like the Green Arrow to find this girl.

'Well, Kent if you need any assistance in finding her you know where my desk is.

He watches her as she makes her way towards the main elevator he smiles and she sway's her hips just a little to get his attention as he remembered all those weekend movie nights with jaws classic movies he missed those days he missed his friends in that moment he made the decision.

'Hey Lois. (She turns around to face him) Thai or Chinese? He smiles at her she smiles back.

'Chinese of course you're buying Smallville.

(Clark laughs) tossing the helmet and jacket back at her she puts them back on, climbs back to his motorcycle heading off to meet Chloe for lunch. Chloe Stewart, Oliver and Dinah all sat outside the Chinese restaurant waiting for Lois and John the four of them, were lost in their own conversation when they heard a motorcycle roaring down the street only to stop a few feet away from the restaurant the four of them looking on in amazement as they watched the biker couple climbs off a motorcycle they were even more amazed to see Lois as the biker chick.

'Lois over here.

Chloe called out Lois turns seeing the four of them sitting and waiting she makes her way over to greet Chloe and the others extending greetings they continued to stare at the mystery man by the motorcycle packing the helmets and jackets back into the saddlebag everyone seemed interested specially Chloe and Dinah for this man was not Lois's boyfriend oh sure John was in good shape but nothing like the man that stood before them Chloe and Dinah shook their heads napping back to reality to pull Lois aside.

'Hey cuz who is the biker stud?

'Oh just an old friend, who gave me a ride.

'I bet it was some ride too huh Lois? (Dinah smirks)

'Dinah! That's not funny Lois has a boyfriend although the mysterious biker hmm.

'Are you two done drooling now?

'Yes Lois.

'Good because that happens to be Calvin Ellson you know the renowned freelance journalist.

The four of them were amazed by this information the four of them turned and watched a man put on his sport jacket and ran his fingers through his hair and turned towards the group walking towards them, Lois smiled seeing the stunned look on all their faces she must of had the same look when she first saw him, it wasn't until he spoke did they snap back to reality.

'Hello Chloe it's good to see you again.

'Clark! You are legendary freelance journalist Calvin Ellson?

'I am indeed Chloe but its just my pen name I am still Clark

'Just more so Smallville [whispering to herself] anyway how about lunch we all catch up.

'Sounds good me, legs hi I am Oli—

'Oliver Queen, owner Queen industries took over the company at 21 attended excelsior and Harvard University with a degree in business and architecture parents died when you were 10 in a plane crash I believe. Since their deaths you spent many years traveling from continent to continent ending up stranded on island."

'How do you know all this?

'It's my job Mr. Queen.

'Well what does the legendary Calvin Ellson, know about me I wonder?

'Well Ms. Lance, your parents are big believers in justice and served with a special group for many years before they were falsely accused of crimes they did not commit yet they were forced into hiding years later they too were killed by an unknown group. You were sent to live with your aunt and uncle and grandparents you attended excelsior on scholarship you and Oliver dated in high school and attended Harvard together and then at 17 Oliver disappeared for two years later shortly after he returned both of you were married and have been married for nearly three years you also have a degree in law and criminal justice you recently had a radio and television program that end by unnamed sources."

'Wow do you have a photographic memory or something?

'Something like that Ms Lance please call me and Clark Kent.

'Okay Mr. Kent what about me?

Stewart Camel, graduated M.I.T. at 16 attended Metropolis University studied computer science and technology you met Chloe during her second year at Metropolis University a degree in mathematics as well as computer science, technology and you own a Computer Consulting Company you and Chloe have been married for a year and ½."

Hearing the details about Stewart was quite amazing considering he only met him 30 seconds ago, yet he gave detailed information that not many people knew making them wonder just who Clark Kent, really is they all sat down to have lunch each of them asked Clark, questions about his travels. The things he'd seen he shared stories of the place he'd been the people he met the stories he covered even detail of his story had them all on the edge of their seats like a great novel or a movie it was truly amazing to listen to him speak about all his adventures there were some things he just couldn't tell.

After they finished eating lunch all of them said goodbye they planned to get together again to possibly to have dinner so he could tell them more of his adventure Chloe looked to the man who once was her best friend and saw that he was a different man then she knew he seemed a little nervous around people at times she surmised that's because years traveling around the world chasing stories on his own in places most people wouldn't dare to go yet the stories he told so, detailed so captivating she needed to get to know her friend again to see if she still fit into this new Clark Kent's life.

(Watching as Clark and Lois ride away)

'So Chloe, that is Clark Kent your best friend from high school huh. Interesting exactly, how did he obtain information about us some of which isn't even public information, I think it's time we get a little homework on Clark Kent.

'Oliver it's his job.

'I am aware of that however you and I both know there are things that must remain hidden from the world  
'Oliver is right Chloe, Clark may be some world-renowned journalist but we don't know anything about him, the information you use to know about him doesn't apply here.

Chloe looked at Dinah and she looked at the others and sighed she knew what she had to do she just hoped that it would not come back and bite them in the ass later. They couldn't afford any surprises from anyone there was too much at stake lives would be at great risk not just them but quite possibly the entire world.  
'Alright I'll do it everything on Clark Kent will be on your desk by tomorrow morning Oliver.

However unbeknownst to them, Clark heard the entire conversation he prepared for such things they can search until they blue in the face they will not find anything and that's the way it was going to stay until he deemed otherwise.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Several weeks have passed since their lunch at the Chinese restaurant Chloe had spent time trying to find any information she could about her old friend unfortunately however; the only thing she found was his old high school graduation picture from Smallville high school a few transcripts which were quite impressive he had degrees in journalism, art and history academic sciences. She was not able to find anything else, except the stories covered by his pen name Calvin Ellson, which were quite impressive she wondered how her old friend was able to get these kinds of stores in places not many people would dare go. The information she gathered was impressive and perplexing at the same time it's almost as if the Clark Kent she once knew is not the same one who came back her old friend as she once knew he no longer exist.

She gathered all the information she was able to find on him and presented at Oliver's desk the following morning it wasn't much but at least it was something. After putting her research about Clark on Oliver's desk she returned to the task at hand a former LexCorp, scientists had gone missing. The team had concluded that missing scientist was working on top secret projects completely mothballed however with careful research Chloe was able to discover that LexCorp, along with other government contractors were working under a secret project known as 33.1. The projects under the 33.1 programs were completely off the radar however an unexpected incident happened on the island of Corto Maltese, a LexCorp facility experienced a major gas explosion or so that is what Lex's Press agent told the press for their investigation by Oliver and his team showed that the facility was not the refinery of any kind but was in fact a 33.1 research and testing facility.

Although Oliver and his team arrived Corto Maltese, to rescue citizens living on the island along with any people of facility and to discover something or someone had rescued people of the research facility along with citizens living on the island whoever it is always seem to be one step ahead of Oliver and his team, throughout the world mysterious rescues were happening eyewitness accounts of miracles happen in for their eyes and mysterious figure to which no one saw the face of this good Samaritan. These mysterious instances reminded Chloe and living in Smallville seen meteor-infected people do strange and unusual things over the years it became the norm especially working with Oliver's team. Oliver along with the others tries to find a connection to all the rescues throughout the world by this Good Samaritan.

'Chloe is this really all you have on Clark Kent?

'Yes, Oliver unfortunately I was lucky I could find some college transcript on him at all the rest is about Calvin Elson, his pen name and all the articles he's written over the years.

'Apparently it seems you don't know your old friend Clark Kent as you once did but he seems to know plenty about all of us.

'Oliver like I said it's his job as a reporter a damn good one at that. He could even give Lois a run for her own money.

'The thing is can he be trusted Chloe, in terms if he discovers who we truly are or our extracurricular activities that must remain hidden from the public eye.

'Oliver I know that our identities to the public must remain intact I believe if Clark was ever to find anything about us trying to help the world I know he would understand and perhaps he might want to help.

'Do you honestly believe the mild mannered reporter Clark Kent AKA Calvin Elson will want to help the team rather than exposed us to the world?

'Yes I do, regardless of who he is now he's still Clark Kent, a man who believes helping other people doing the right thing just as parents always taught him.

'I hope you're right, Chloe I really do.

Daily planet Monday afternoon

Clark had adjusted well, to the planet's inner workings he still preferred his freedom to freelance once in awhile fortunately Perry had given him, free rein to work any story he wanted which suited him just fine allowing him the freedom he enjoyed.

Lois had been promoted to oversee the new transition of the planet's news media, in all its forms from field reporting live web coverage and so forth she is really enjoying it. The new promotion was time consuming in those first few weeks however this was The Daily Planet a beacon of truth unlike other news media The Planet took extra care in making this decision because they did not want to be just another lost face in news media.

Clark was able to locate Mrs. Danvers daughter Rebecca, it turns out the company she was working for was involved in drug trafficking and prostitution she discovered this as she was reviewing financial statements for the company she noticed irregularities in different departments within the company's books. Rebecca thought nothing of it first yet over time she noticed large amounts of money we're passing through the company and no one seemed to take notice so on further investigation she found that the company that she worked for was involved in the legal activity. For several months she had been keeping a low profile within the company not knowing exactly would you trust if anyone that is when she read an article by Calvin Elson, she sent in a corresponding email along with several letters to publishers to locate him, they communicated for several weeks she sent him, information secretly only to mysteriously disappear a short time later.

The first couple of weeks were quite strenuous, yet he was able to locate her, but the little assistance from Lois, they were able to rescue her expose the company's activities and made sure the people that were harmed by this experience received proper care while those that committed the crimes stood for the consequences.

Now Rebecca, is safe the others are receiving proper attention truth and justice has been done. Lois was sitting in her office reading his latest article also listening to webcast reports of follow-up investigations of that company and its management dealing with all the legal ramifications. Even though the story is out it made her wonder what happened all those people that work for that company good people shouldn't lose their jobs over bed management choices Clark ashore her that the information was brought to the board and that they would do their best incorporating fully with authorities as it turns out the founder of the company and a few board members are not even aware of such activity yet they plan to correct any wrongdoings that were done by their management teams.

Amazing that's the word swimming in her head as she saw Clark Kent, in action. Truly amazing his passion and drive she also found it quite enjoyable, to work with him on this particular story to have a byline with the Calvin Elson, was like a dream. Yet here she sits in her office reviewing another story of her own while he's out there somewhere, probably searching for Atlantis or something knowing him, he would definitely find it because Calvin Elson is famous for finding very strange and interesting stories to report.

'Hey Lois, are you ready to go?

'Sure thing John just let me put the last few touches on my story.

John walks around her desk to see what she is working on it is a follow-up to the story Clark and her have been working on for weeks however it turns out they were few more players involved than initially thought so she could not publish a book full article without further research so the follow-up still felt incomplete.

'Lois honey spell check isn't always accurate you're missing an extra 's' here and 'r' there.

'Damn it. This thing is such a pain in the ass sometimes.

'Yeah I know, then again think of the world we live in full of text message acronyms I seriously doubt anyone knows how to spell check anymore.

'True for all we know our future articles can be printed in text message acronyms.

(John chuckles)

They made her office making their way across the bullpen she really did love a hustle and bustle the search for truth and justice as they are making their way to the elevator they were stopped by Perry's voice calling for John to join him in his office for a second.

'Almost got away he probably once me to revise my article a little I'll be just a minute.

She watched him dash across the bullpen towards his office she smiles to herself soon sees the look on his face as he walks to the door she can just imagine what Perry is saying at the very moment she was pulled from their thoughts by voice.

'Excuse me, I was told I could find Clark Kent here.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Lois was surprised by the young woman with dark brown hair almost black height somewhere between 5'7-5'9 very Attractive she smiled warmly at Lois she couldn't believe it this woman knew Clark Kent the woman smiled at her and spoke once more.

'This is the City Room, isn't.

(Lois shakes her thoughts away)

'Forgive me, yes this is the city room I'm Lois Lane unfortunately Clark is not here at the moment probably out chasing a lead I can give him a message Ms.—

'Willowbrook... Kyla Willowbrook it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lane.

'You to Ms. Willowbrook you're here, to see Clark about a story I could help.

'Oh no, Ms Lane it's nothing like that I ju-

'Kyla_..._  
Hearing Clark's voice from across the bullpen both women looked up and saw him sprint across the room to Lois' amazement he Swept Kyla into a hug she laughed at his action.

'I thought I was in the wrong place. Until Lois told me you might be chasing a lead.  
Setting her back down on her feet a small crowd gathered around them when they heard laughter some more amazed by the stunning beauty while others envied her.

"When did you get in? Did you have trouble?"

"No, I have a pretty good sense of direction. Lois and I were just chitchatting for a bit.

"I can't believe you're here! I'm sorry where're my manners everyone this is Kyla Willowbrook, an old friend. Kyla this is: Chief Perry white Jonathan Kessler International section, Ron Troupe, sports editor. Cat Grant our society columnist, Jimmy Olsen photographer of course you met Lois ace reporter.  
It's a pleasure meeting you Kyla, but if you'll excuse us Lois and I were heading off to lunch.

She looked at John in surprise true they were going to launch however at that moment Lois didn't have much of an appetite she wanted to know more about this woman who she was what she did and how she knew Clark. She even planned on inviting him, to launch however at the time he was nowhere to be found until just a few minutes ago and this young woman shows up.

'Yes, would you two care to join us for lunch.

(John whispers) 'Lois I was hoping for just you and me.

'Well thank you Lois, although Kyla and I already have plans to have lunch with her grandfather today.

'Clark I am sure my grandfather, would love to meet the famous Lois lane and he's never too busy for extra company.

'Great show we go.

The four of them make their way to the elevator writing down to the main lobby of the parking garage Kayla gave them the address telling them they would see them there John and Lois watched both of them climb onto Clarks motorcycle watching them ride out of sight. Lois was a little envious of this young woman not only for the fact that she's riding his motorcycle also the fact she seem to know him quite well.

15 minutes later they arrived at the metropolis bistro Lois and John found them sitting at a table talking and laughing about something both noticed the older gentleman as Kyla's grandfather the three of them stood as they noticed Lois and John make their way to the table Kyla made the introductions. They all sat down and have a quiet lunch making small talk, sharing bits of information about their professions Lois and John found out Kyla's grandfather is a professor at Metropolis university, native American history and ancient cultures. It took Lois and John a second realize who they really were they had discovered some very historic and ancient artifacts from all over the world and that it's the key to help all of mankind to understand their true past and their future.

'Professor Willowbrook the discoveries you and your granddaughter have found are truly amazing I especially enjoyed the historical tale of the one you call Numan.

'Yes quite fascinating dating all the way back to the Middle Ages five hundred plus years of history that detailed along with the mural in history museum are quite impressive.

'Thank you Ms. Lane and Mr. Kessler unfortunately the cave wall just wouldn't fit in the museum.

Everyone chuckled

'Yes well we wouldn't want to disrupt all that history.

'No Ms Lane I believe that whoever left it there did so, that when Numan, does arrive again the people of the world will know the truth. That Numan may come from a distance star yet has a home here and mankind will know they have brothers and sisters and families beyond the Stars.

Lunch carried on for a little while longer until Clark got a phone call (super hearing) and was called away on a lead for a story he thanked Joseph and Kyla for lunch telling Lois and John that he would see them back it the office later

'He never seems to stop does he grandfather.

'No my dear, trying to make the world a better place can be very time consuming (whispering) they would be proud of him doing his best to fulfill his promise.

She nodded in agreement Lois catching the tail end of the whisper between them wonder exactly what Joseph meant. Lois and John thanked Kyla and her grandfather for lunch Lois looked forward to see them again soon she remembered being at the grand history museum for the unveiling of the exhibit however never knew that Kyla or her grandfather made the discovery.

Tasmania

Dr. Ivins is the object ready for test trials.

Mr. Luthor the subject is ready however, I must advise against all full field test of the subject the date is still inconclusive the outcome can be too dangerous to handle.

'All great men took on unknown challenges uncertain of the outcome yet they achieved great success would Julius Caesar be afraid of this or Alexander the great I think not they were great men who saw great things and took the steps necessary to achieve them.

Dr. Ivins initialized first stages of testing with the subject even though he had reservations about the procedure he also understood the importance to LexCorp if not the world. The subject surpass the first few tests which is quite impressive so they continued Lex wanted maximum efficiency for the subjects before presenting them to the U.S. government with these tests were successful he would next LexCorp billions also ensuring the safety of the world against any potential threats that may come from the stars Lex himself had personal experience with two extraordinary beings years ago and since that day he promised he would do all his power protect mankind from any threats.

(Loud sirens sounded BEEP BEEP)

'What's happening Dr. Ivins where's the subject.

'As I told you Mr. Luthor, the data was inconclusive the subject is not responding to the protocols to genetics cells are breaking down the subject can handle the overload of power we needed more time sir, now it's happening again worn the people and start evacuations.

'What about the containment cells put the subject in one of those use the master override pull them on the subject and bring it in.

'Mr. Luthor the holding cells will not work in this case the subject is generating too much power that's going to destroy the holding cells along with the facility are only option sir is to terminate before before the subject destroys this facility and innocent people are lost.

Lex watch the tracking one appears of the subject the Dr. was correct the subject was in stable and would tear apart the facility yet again another setback that he would find the key to make this project successful he knows the outcome of mankind if he doesn't. Everyone was evacuating the facility the Dr. activated termination protocol which stopped the subject however to Lex, Dr. Veins and others observed a massive explosion that shook the islands causing a massive current wave expanding to the shores of Australia, parts of Tasmania, and out word towards other nations.

Lex and the others observe this from the plane he started making the appropriate calls to other nations preparing for the tidal wave yet he knew the damage and loss of life would be in great numbers he knew the pursuit of progress often sacrifices must be made for the greater good for others to survive Lex Luther outlook on the world has always been the ends always justify the means.

Unbeknownst to anyone Clark had heard the explosion moving as fast as he could to prevent further damage he was able to suppress the waves force by using his super breath to slow its path before its momentum became too much heed of smaller trenches around their shores to suppress the force of impact even though the damage will be great the people of these lands their homes may be damaged flooding and other things but the loss of life would be very minimal.

Daily planet five days later

Everyone has heard the news of the explosion in Tasmania, and the tidal wave caused by the explosion every new station was time to scramble to get a lead on this story trying to get flights out there only to discover that all flights were grounded in the region and a mass evacuation had taken place in Australia, in the cities of Melbourne and Adelaide as well as Tasmania.

Local reports in the region that report for a mysterious Good Samaritan had rescued countless people they were calling it a miracle from the heavens people describe a figure yet could never see their face witnessing mere glances of these miracles.

Lois and John had worked for days, with many of their contacts in that region Lois even had words with your father about the incident and he founded puzzling as well the U.S. military had no, contact with the Australian government since the incident occurred all communications \ were tentative at best.

Five days mysterious explosion a massive tidal wave suddenly diminished in its force damages to coastal cities were strung in Tasmania unknown mysterious sightings of a figure people were calling the good Samaritan and then there was Clark Lois had not seen him in five days not since their lunch when he got a call on a lead she wondered wherever he was he was undoubtedly shocked by the events over the last five days she knew the story like this would attract legendary Calvin Ellson she just hoped he was safe and out of harm's way.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Daily Planet Three weeks later

Things are slowly returning to normal after the excitement relief efforts are under way.

[Perry reads an article]

'It's truly been amazing how strong the human spirit really is especially in these difficult times the people of Australia and Tasmania have experienced very unusual event despite all the chaos I saw people come together as one working as a community friends and families rebuilding their homes the loss of life was minimal which is quite impressive and very uplifting. The spirit of people working together here in Australia and Tasmania is a prime example of what mankind can achieve together seeing beyond their selfishness and their differences putting them aside and realizing that everyone no, matter what walk of life they live whether it's rich or poor here in these lands over these past few weeks it never really mattered because people are people all of us are connected in some way or another and helping each other is much stronger than hating each other.

Do not let this example fade away to the wayside of everyday life it should be embraced as a constant reminder of what we all once were and have forgotten so wrapped up in our own lives we forget the simple truth that we are all connected not just to each other but to the earth in which we live. Everyone must learn to live within this balance so that incidences such as this does not become commonplace only to later push aside and forgotten but when they do happen, people will stand up and be the heroes of the moment to inspire each other with hope for tomorrow and hope for a much brighter future.

Reported by Calvin Ellson

Everyone in the conference room listening to Perry as he read the article many were in tears others felt a sense of pride and truth in those words not many people spoke like that anymore he was correct people had forgotten through the course of time how to help each other as friends family communities hearing those words he reminded everyone that each of us has the power to be greater than we are. All it takes is looking within ourselves to be the hero of the moment but not just for a moment for always.

'Now that ladies and gentlemen is true reporting at its finest.

'How did he get the story chief.

Olson my boy, a reporter like that doesn't wait for news to break they go out and find news to break. Now what's the status of all assignments?

He went over the day's agenda a few talking points for things that had come up assigned stories dismissing everyone from the conference room. Made his way back to his office with all that has happened in Australia and Tasmania over the past few weeks adding to that tension the new ownership of the Daily Planet had just been transferred to a young entrepreneur named Morgan Edge he was the one that suggested that the Daily Planet, get with the 21st century, and accessing all other forms of news media because as everyone knows newspaper print was dying.

The final transitions to these changes have taken place over these past three weeks unbeknownst to Perry and everyone else a much greater change was about to happen that would set news media on its ear.

'Lane my office now.

'You bellowed chief.

'Yes, I know you are the executive producer of this new division of the daily planet I just want to know you have my support the transition hasn't been easy for a lot of people however this is still the daily planet a beacon of truth and justice and it will always remain that way even in this digital age if there are any problems my door is open always.

'Thanks chief we were just fortunate that Clark broke the story first before anyone else could get there leaving others to wonder just how he did it.

'He did it Lane the old fashion way hard work determination and guts old school journalism is the best which is slowly fading away in this world however Kent just reminded us to hold true to hard work anyone can achieve anything regardless of this digital age of streaming video to remember the facts and the truth behind the stories.

She took his words to heart as she would start this new job as executive VP digital news media. Even though Perry oversaw everything as chief of the daily planet he had been there so many years known was better suited for the job the board and an immensely agreed even before Morgan edge suggested the new changes to the daily planet.

'Now with Kent's due back in a few hours are you still planning to cover the LexCorp Expo?

'I'm on it chief we all know, Lex plans to unveil something that he says will change the world forever the daily planet will be there to cover it live jimmy and myself and a few others are on our way to set up.

'Good although I still don't trust Luther just call it old reporter instinct I will see you all of 5:30 tonight he plans to unveil whatever it is at sunset 6:00 sharp.

Lois nodded in agreement and left his office to prepare for the expo on many levels she shared Perry's concern when it came to Lex however the world sees him as the man of Metropolis, who can do no wrong and who has helped build the city into what it is today.

Clark's apartment

He entered his apartment a little tired last three weeks were a lot tougher although surprisingly rewarding to see people working together rebuilding their homes being a community of family and friends it filled his heart was hope that what his father told him to be true 'they could be a great people my son they wish to be their capacity for goodness outweighs their capacity for darkness inspire them my son let your leader should be the example to inspire hope within themselves.'

Clark sat at his computer typing up the follow-up on his story of the incident that happened in Australia and Tasmania he placed his phone on his desk to charge accessing the voice mails from Perry Kyla and even Lois which is quite surprising letting him know of the LexCorp expo taking place at 6:00 PM.

He only had an hour to shower dress get across town for the expo. Taking a little time to relax a bit before the expo the past three weeks was a lot of work fortunately he was able to blend in the crowd and do the things he needed to do without being seen yet he knew that he couldn't hide in the shadows forever, eventually he would have to step in the light he just hoped the world would be ready when he showed himself to the world.

LexCorp Plaza

'Jimmy John would you to relax we have still had 15 minutes before the unveiling of whatever Lex's been working on wowing the audience as always.

'Lois's this is the Luthor expo it's like the Oscars for tech all the big names are here Wayne enterprises queen industries star labs Startech and a whole slew of others

'Yeah it's a real tech geek's dream isn't

'So has anyone heard from Clark is he back yet?

'Yes, Perry told me that he would be back in a few hours all due time of the expo I left a message for him, perhaps my show up if he's not to jet lag.

'Lois I still can't quite figure out how he got that story before anyone else.

'John your guess is as good as mine, perhaps he has contacts that none of us know about remember he's been in places all over the world most reporters wouldn't dream of going covering the different stories.

John nodded in understanding Lois was right Clark did have the unique talent for writing stories focusing on the task at hand and good 20 minutes than for the expo started the use the time to their advantage getting little bits and pieces from different people throughout the expo it was quite interesting and entertaining as they made their way through the expo talking with different people looking at the exhibits knowing it thousands of people were in attendance not just tech geek diehards there was something for almost everyone at the expo.

Pa system: ladies and gentlemen LexCorp will begin the opening ceremony of the expo in 20 minutes.

Lois John and jimmy made their way through the crowds to the LexCorp exhibit to cover the opening ceremony with 10 minutes to go everything in position for the event to go live Lois found herself looking through the crowd searching for Clark wondering if he would show up for the event. Yet she saw no sign of him focused on the task at hand this was a big moment for LexCorp as well as the daily planet having a live video stream of the expo as it was happening is a very proud moment also was a scary one for the daily planet for over 200 plus years the iconic newspaper had covered everything from wars president's Kings prime minister's it had kept itself apart from other news media. Yet it always stood above all others it's a beacon of truth and justice and today it takes a great step to joining 21st century media without losing everything the iconic newspaper stands for truth and justice.

'So is The Daily Planet ready to join a video stream media world yet still hold true to all that it is in this modern age without fading into the crowd like all the others.

The three of them, turned to see Clark standing there watching them and were surprised he didn't make a sound John and jimmy give a slight nod then returned to their task Lois gave him, the once over he looked very sharp professional in his dark blue suit with a gold tie even though she would never admit to anyone he looked extremely sexy he stood there calmly yet at the same time his presents was very strong almost regal.

'Wow Kent, a little warning next time you sneak up on us. In regards to your question the daily planet is ready to join the video stream media world and I guarantee you it will stand apart from all the others still holding true to what has made great for over 200 plus years.

'I know it will Lois this I have no doubt about it is a beacon of the last remaining truth in this world it must not fall to the wayside as many others have over the years I have faith in you Lois your great reporter perfectly qualified to handle this bold new step as well as having a Perry's support along with mine as well. I have always seen the daily planet as a beacon of hope and truth in this uncertain world we all live in.

Pa system: ladies and gentlemen welcome to the metropolis expo I am your host Lex Luthor, and tonight the world will change forever bringing about the dawn of a new and glorious future one filled with promise and hope. Here's to all of us, as we begin those steps to a great prosperous future for tonight will be a night that no one will ever forget.

Shadowy figure: indeed Luthor it will be a night no one will ever forget especially you the game has begun


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

Now before the people of Metropolis as well as the rest of the world take these steps into a new future for mankind I believe Mayor Robert Morris, has his own announcement in the dawn of this new and bright future for Metropolis, and the rest of the world.

The crowd Applauses

Mayor Morris: Thank you Lex, now before we begin the opening ceremony of the expo I would like to guide everyone's attention to the monitors. As everyone takes a moment of silent prayer for the people of Australia and Tasmania as they begin to rebuild their homes schools businesses and neighborhood communities, let us all remember to put aside hatreds and sometimes are selfish differences and build a much brighter future not just for Australia Tasmania or even Metropolis but for the world let us all come together as friends' families communities from all walks of life to build a bright future for mankind.

[Applause]

Thank you ladies and gentlemen monitor (images change) if everyone would continue watching the monitors I would just like to conclude by saying that tonight Metropolis, will be the first to follow the example of Australia and Tasmania, in building a new future. The Daily Planet a symbol of Metropolis, how could anyone not gaze upon the familiar globe and not being moved? Built an 1800s The Daily Planet, started its humble beginnings as a warehouse nestled in the business district of this city the fame paper made history covering news events throughout the world solidifying itself as a symbol of truth and justice for over 200 years marking its place in history serving as a beacon throughout the world of hope. The citizens of Metropolis carry special pride in our hearts for the famed paper it stands at the heart of this city. It's with a heavy heart however The Daily Planet tower make way for a new and brighter future so on this day, the fair citizens of Metropolis, say goodbye to one of its coldest and dearest residents. Ladies and gentlemen is my privilege to introduce you a man who will lead one of the greatest newspapers in this new future I ask him, to join me in saying goodbye to the old daily planet tower ladies and gentlemen Fellow citizens throughout Metropolis, Mr. Morgan Edge.

Applause

Morgan Edge: thank you mayor Morris, good evening ladies and gentlemen honored colleagues is truly is an historic day for metropolis, I know that many of you are seeing this day with mixed feelings after all changes is seldom easy in fact it is downright painful at times. I too share your feelings the daily planet is the heart of this city, an icon of history past and present however; metropolis and the daily planet must step into a new future, one filled with hope and promise for generations to come. An icon such as the daily planet must spread its wings in this new world better brighter than ever before so it's my honor and privilege to introduce the new daily planet may it stand as shining example of a bright new with future for the citizens of metropolis and the world for generations.

The mayor joined Morgan edge once again on stage as they both stood next to a detonation switch I would bring down the old Daily Planet tower. However once they pull the switch there was an explosion but not one of the Daily Planet the explosion was much closer people scattered for cover there're screams and then everyone saw on the monitor a figure smiling darkly at everyone.

Shadowy figure: forgive me, my invitation must've gotten lost so I decided to crash the party you know Morgan you an Luthor would never be where you both are today without people like me speaking of a great future yet you forget the futures the both of you destroy in the process. For the moment I have the trigger not just for the tower but a whole lot more. Please direct your attention to the monitors you will notice there are innocent people completely unaware of what is about to happen however (the image changes to the inside the grounds of the expo) these people are very much aware of what is about to happen to them, their futures are going to end metropolis will burn tonight. As for a brighter future you speak of it will be stained with blood sadly that is the pursuit of progress for mankind the destruction of one thing in the pursuit of greater progress at the expense of innocents how can you choose who lives and who dies that is the game of progress... so the game begins.

BOOOM...BOOOM... SHAKING... BOOOM...

Mass explosions shook the ground of the expo, screams could be heard debris was falling towards a large crowd of people Lois John and jimmy along with countless others witnessed a miracle standing before them was a man wearing a blue suit red boots and a red flowing cloak people were amazed by this a miracle his eyes glowed as people witnessed fire shooting from them to increase the beams support by welding and other beam to temporarily stop the collapse.

Man: get as many people as you can into the center of the room quickly please.

The three of them nodded and began to tell people to move to the center of the room he could tell the support beams would soon give away soon the people had moved center of the room

Man: everyone stay close together absolutely still please.

Everyone had all together the ground softly shook the second supporting he welded into place was starting to get way acting quickly he noticed the globe faster than anyone could see that got themselves covered by the globe watching as debris fell around them, yet in a moment people felt as if they are being lifted into the air as things collapsed around them and the shaking stopped and everything was quiet once again people looked up to see the man floating above them his cloak flowed free the people watched him closely and within seconds he was gone.

A few moments later the emergency power came on and the monitors showed the devastation of the expo yet in a moment they heard another explosion and watched as the old daily planet building came tumbling down the monitors also to show the damage not just to the expo and several buildings have suffered damage including the new daily planet building it seemed only the top floors of the new building had been damaged which seemed quite unusual considering the rest of the devastation surrounding them.

Emergency teams arrived at the expo assessing the damage the opening ceremony will be postponed at least a week are to allow for repairs the overall damage to the surrounding buildings in the area were minor with no injuries clearly whenever they were setting all this in motion was sending a clear message. However for one ace reporter it meant a big story Lois John and jimmy assisted other people and soon everyone was helping each other trying to figure out what had just happened yet through all this chaos people were helping each other Lois witnessed its people became heroes of the moment helping each other her thoughts instant were on Clark wondering if he was alright she had lost sight of him in all this chaos yet true to form he was there helping others while gathering statements.

'Clark Clark you're okay.

'I'm fine Lois are you okay?

'I'm fine did you see him

'See who Lois?

'The man in the red cloak

'A man and a red cloak Lois are you sure you didn't hit your head

'I'm positive Clark John and jimmy saw him as well along with countless others.

'Well I guess this explains some of the statements I've gotten from people.

'Really what do we have?

'We Ms Lane have a shared byline unless of course you'd rather stream a small part of the story live.

'John and Jimmy are checking the equipment I'm sure we'll have live coverage soon.

'Good to know you and the others reassure the public with your firsthand account of the events however that's not the whole story.

'Really do you have a source I don't know?

'Nope just a gut feeling a friend once told me to always trust your gut see you bright and early tomorrow Lane.

She smiled to herself as she watched him walk away remembering those exact words she told him years ago, seems like a lifetime since those days oh sure there was plenty she didn't know about him time changes people and she promised herself right then and there she wanted to know more about this new Clark Kent after all she is Lois lane ace reporter of metropolis she had two missions discovering everything she could about Clark and this mystery man in the red cloak.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Outskirts of Metropolis

Tyler was quite pleased with himself his little venture had proven to be quite rewarding he publicly humiliated Luthor an edge in front of the entire city of Metropolis, leaving many people wondering true the characteristics of the two men of course not everything had gone the way he had planned thanks in part to the mysterious man in a blue and red suit. Whoever he may be makes no difference nothing would stand in his way in making edge and Luthor pay for their crimes they will learn what it means to lose everything they hold dear.

A great future yet they forget the one they've destroyed in the pursuit of wealth and power towards such a future history is written by vectors they say. However, people forget the destruction that is caused by victors placing themselves upon a throne of power. Now their crimes will be brought to light and the people of Metropolis, as well as the rest of the world will finally see their true colors and they will be brought to justice.

Daily Planet

Monday morning Conference room

'Alright boys and girls listen up the incident at the expo the mysterious man who obviously has something against edge and Luthor, who went to great lengths to destroy them both and countless others at the expo with his little fireworks display. Causing several millions in damages to surrounding buildings in the area including the new daily planet building on top of all that a mystery man flies in and saves callous people of the expo, three of whom are [Perry eyeing Lois, John and Jimmy] sitting in this room and neither of them got a picture of this mystery man in blue and red suit.

'Uh chief to be-

'Olson I don't want to hear it. Now I understand everything happening too quickly during chaos however; when you say a man in a blue suit with a red cloak physically holding up a structure with his bare hands that in itself is a page one picture of a lifetime. Does the Daily Planet, have said picture or story to go with it.

Everyone in a room

'No chief'

'That's right boys and girls the Planet has no picture no video no story I tell you all right now, the Planet is a bacon throughout the world so get out there find the truth behind the mysterious pyro techno phantom as well as this mysterious flying man in a blue suit.

Everyone left the room knowing full well, their stories that needed to be printed and mysteries to be investigated and one also knew, if the planet finds answers these questions before someone else it would indeed be a dark day in Daily Planet history.

Lois was sitting in her office doing research into mysterious Pyro phantom Perry, so elegantly called the mysterious bomber repairs to the city, were estimated to take up to about 6-8 weeks to repair the damage which meant streaming video would have to be done the old fashion way with old school hard-nosed down in the trench journals. Which made Perry quite happy because it would show, young cub reporters the real world of journalism has not always been internet blogs or tweeting and more about asking tough questions investigating the facts in search of the truth which will show them, also reminding some seasoned reporters of why they love journalism.

Glanced at the clock noticing it was 9:30 Clark had yet to show up to work usually they were the first one's here in the morning even before Perry some days she tried calling him on his cell, with no success she asked Perry if he had heard from Clark he told her he had called in before the morning meeting and said he had a few sources to check out before coming in this morning. On hearing this bit of information Lois knew that he had leads he did not want to share she could understand that however; with the events that happened at the expo last evening with power outages throughout the city, sensual power had been restored temporarily it was difficult for some to adjust to only having a limited power and Internet the city's power grid was being repaired along with other damages the repair estimates would take 6-8 weeks could've been a lot worse at the hands of our mysterious phantom bomber's theatrics spread throughout the city. Fortunately it was an isolated section yet still a very large part of Metropolis's downtown area. She found his address to his apartment deciding to pay him a little visit and surprise him with a little news of her own.

She drove seven blocks almost nearing Metro Steel and Metropolis bay she stopped her car in front of old Metropolis water pumping station it had been abandoned for years. Lois thought she might have the wrong place so, check the address again calling the planets HR office which confirmed it was the one on file so, hanging her phone she drove back a ways because the area wasn't quiet safe it wasn't suicide slum by any means yet not a good place to leave one's car.

Lois climbed the fence she did not want to pick the lock she did not want to draw any attention to herself, she had found all the doors had been barricaded and seal from the inside no doubt done by the city years ago. She found an open window and climbed inside closing the window behind her once inside she was amazed to hear the water pumps were functioning walking a little ways she entered the room amazed at what she saw the room was grinning with plants and stretched from one end to the other sunlight streamed into the room turning it into an indoor farm greenhouse it truly is amazing.

'Take the boy off the farm however you can't take the farm out of the boy.

Lois found a server's elevator and took it up to the upper level the doors opened into a large open space large window yet allowing privacy sunlight filled the room it was quite impressive for such a large space yet at the same time it at the homey feel to it. She surveyed the apartment noticing pictures of places he traveled and articles he had written an assortment of things he collected on his travels and over the years. Different people in many different places as she continued her private tour she noticed pictures of his parents and friends in smallville sitting on a mantal one particular caught her attention it was taken years ago, when his parents were still alive it was taken a week after Chloe's 18th birthday party Mr. Mrs. Kent throw Chloe a birthday barbecue for missing a party she remembered that day a warm fall Saturday afternoon. She smiled remembering placing the picture back on mental she noticed the last one it was the four of them standing together as Chloe took the picture Clark wasn't too keen on the four of them taking a group picture however this one was different the four of them had laughed at something Chloe had done earlier and she secretly took the picture of four of them were laughing so hard Clark had his arms around her waist so that she wouldn't fall from laughing too hard Chloe told them to smile and they did it was a good day it was a last photo of four of them ever take. Lois ran her hand along a photo of Jonathan and Martha Kent her surrogate parents engraved on a picture frame read Kent family.

Lois.

She quickly spun around and saw him, standing there dripping wet in a towel barely covered his waist the man looked like a Greek god suddenly the image of when they first met flooding her mind she turned to face the mantle once more.

'I ah- I thought I would come- I mean I just wanted to see if you're all right.

[Giving her a strange look]

'Thanks I think as you can see I'm fine.

[Lois' mind: my god, he is damn fine]

'Put some clothes on would you Clark you may have been raised on a farm however; here in the big city, people wear clothing.

Ha ha ha funny Lois, besides its nothing you haven't seen before.

Smirking as he walks into the back room while Lois, paced back and forth trying to rid her mind once again of nearly naked Clark Kent. However her mind had other ideas the man was built as a Greek god she knew he kept himself fit if any women from the daily planet or anywhere in the city saw what she just saw the line of women would stretch from here to Gotham, and beyond they have to get in line behind her she shook those thoughts away what is she thinking she had a boyfriend unfortunately he wasn't built like that then she thought how Kyla is a very lucky woman shaking those thoughts away she made herself comfortable a few moments later Clark enters the room.

'This is quite a place Clark the rent must be astronomical although I guess it's worth it to have your own indoor farm\greenhouse.

'Thanks Lois, but I don't pay rent here I own the building I bought it several months ago, before moving back to Metropolis.

'You bought this building how?

'That's a story for another time would you like something to eat or drink.

'Whenever you're having is fine.

'Okay.

He made a quick breakfast they made small talk and ate she informed him that they were now partners in everything it was back to basics Perry, told her until repairs to be completed throughout the city over the next two months neither of them liked the idea being partners yet they had to lead by example and show the young recruits how true journalism is done.

[The elevator doors opened]

Kyla and Shelby entered the room Shelby is happy to see a familiar face scampers over to greet Lois she embraces Shelby while Shelby, licks her face.

'It is good to see you again Lois.

'You too Kyla.

'Thanks for walking Shelby for me.

'Any time Clark well I must be off I have a meeting at museum in 20 minutes I will see you both later.

'I guess we'd better go as well come on Clark.

'Just one thing Lois, where did you park your car?

'A little ways back from here the neighborhood isn't always safe.

'I know that's why I bought the building. Give me your keys, all run down and park your car in the garage okay

'Clark why don't we just take my car?

'The bike is faster I will be right back.

She watched as he disappeared into the elevator leaving her alone with Shelby, she looked at the dog both puzzled she was trying to figure out how, he could afford to buy an entire building yet another stack of questions to add to her long list. She got Shelby, some food and water than continued her little to tour it truly is a nice place very spacious she glanced into his bedroom noticing a large window overlooking the water and the city of metropolis she noticed large bed images of earlier filled her mind once more she turned and dashed out of the room he did indeed have amazing view's of the city a few minutes later the elevator opened again and Clark walked into the room.

'Ready to go Lois

'Sure.

She makes her way over to the elevator and notices he is not following her. She watches him, as he moves to the far end of the apartment wondering what he's doing. She makes her way over to him.

'Clark

'In here Lois.

'I thought we were going down to the garage.

'Why would we go to the garage when my bike is up here?

'Clark there is no way that your motorcycle will fit in the elevator.

I'm aware of that Lo. Park your army toned ass on the bike and let's get to work before Perry, calls out a search team looking for us.

Raised eyebrows 'I must admit smallville this whole bold Calvin Ellson attitude of yours is quite puzzling at times since when does smallville's favorite son, check out this army brats toned ass?

Since the day you dunked me, at the pep rally I'll say this Lois John is a lucky man.

Hearing him say that he'd been checking her out ever since she dunked him at pep rally years ago, made her insides tingle just a little until she heard John's name looking at him as if to say John who. Then reality hit her shaking those thoughts away once again she climbed up the bike the doors slid open moving forward the floor revealed a passageway and down the they went down a dark tunnel winding down the passageway until noticing daylight once again has they exited the passageway out onto the canal that led to the street she did not exactly know where they were until they were about two blocks from her apartment and the planet being with Clark, on his motorcycle thrilled her she was going to make it point to learn everything about him and she meant everything. She held on tight to him as they raced through the city she just loved the freedom of being with him on this motorcycle they pulled into the daily planet parking lot she sighed a little not wanting the right to end.

'Wow Smallville, very 007 James bond would be proud.

'Thanks Lo however I am no James bond, chasing a doe eyed damsel in distress I gave that up years ago. Besides your no bond girl you're the general's daughter someone who always kept me on my toes so thanks.

'Oh so I guess we're friends now?

'Nah Lois you and I are something else something special.

'Oh and what is that exactly.

'Family

'Family it is then just one thing Smallville.

What is it?

'Tell me exactly, how you purchased an entire building.

'Deal over lunch and you're buying

'Fair enough I do owe you for lunch with Chloe months ago.

'Yeah you do you can still pack away can't you.

'You're one to talk smallville.

Smiling at each other knowing what just happened in their playful banter was back yet as they walked through the parking garage talking laughing and if they were being honest there was a hint of flirting just a little wet when the elevator doors opened they were once again Lois Lane and Clark Kent reporters

'Lane Kent both of you in my office now.

Both: you bellowed chief.

'Lois I sent you out 45 minutes ago, to meet up with Kent what took you two so long?

'Well chief, it took me a while to find his place and-

'I was in the shower chief when Lois showed up then-

'I feed Shelby while Clark took care of my car.

'All right stop it

Both: stop what.

'That! Finishing each other sentence its freaky what's wrong with your car someone didn't try running you off the road again?

[Clark raised an eyebrow]

Lois looked Clark and rolled her eyes and looked back at Perry.

'It's not like that chief it's just the area where Clark lives isn't the best place to leave one's car.

'Kent with all your freelance work and what we're paying you here you should move to a safer location.

'Oh trust me, chief Clark is plenty safe where he is no one would think twice about entering his place.

Perry nodded in agreement he asked Lois if Clark was aware of their new status to which Clark nodded and they discussed potential leads in regards to the phantom bomber he was quite impressed yet at the same time he dropped another bomb on them both LexCorp is hosting a small expo\benefit at Metro plaza a fancy black tie engagement the two of them will be covering. Friday at 7:00 PM Lois voiced that she would go with John however, Perry informed her that he was covering the international relations with Australia and Tasmania for the next two weeks Lois was shocked by this news abruptly leaving the office to call him leaving Clark and Perry in her wake.

'Mad dog lane is on the hunt good luck to you Kent you're going to need it.

'Thanks Perry.

He smiled as he watched Clark walked back to their office he knew he made the right decision pairing them together he had a feeling the two of them together would be an unstoppable team for the daily planet showing the world at old school journalism is still king in this modern age of the 21st century.


End file.
